The broken soul
by Piccolo the love doctor
Summary: This is at the end of the cell saga where Trunks goes back to his time and face the android. But this time instead of killing both androids she let 18 live. Now Trunks gotta find a way to reform 18 but many challenges will came in his way. This is rated M for many reason that'll be shown.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball z

**Chapter 1**

**The broken soul**

"Trunks it's dinner time." Bulma calls Trunks

Trunk well better yet Future Trunks who had just recently got back from the past and fighting the androids was now home with his mother. He was packing up some food in a container. When he heard his mom's voice he quickly wrapped the container up in cloth and run downstairs with the container stuffed in his jacket.

"I'm here mom." Trunks said

"What were you doing?" Bulma questioned

"N-nothing" Trunks said making sure the container didn't stick out of his jacket.

Bulma gave Trunks a suspicious stare then said "Anyways let's eat"

After eating Trunks said thank you for the meal and wanted to run out the door when Bulma stopped him.

"Going to see "it" again." Bulma said as she stopped Trunks from leaving.

"H-how did you know?" Trunks ask

"Mother knows best. But I don't understand why you don't just destroy "it" already." Bulma said

"Mom. As the new and sole warrior of earth I gotta make better decisions. Like Goku I'm trusting that if this works she'll be reformed you'll see." Trunks responded.

"I don't trust it but I guess I'll have to let it through. Just be careful" she told Trunks

"I will. See ya." Trunk told his mother as he rushed out the door.

Trunks then fly from his house to a small house very nearby. He entered the house. The house was pretty much a bedroom. It only had a bed, a window, and a drawer. When he enter all he saw was #18 sitting on the bed facing the opposite way.

"Hey I brought you some food." Trunks said bringing out the container. He knew that androids don't have to eat but regardless he brought her food.

18 didn't respond at all.

Trunks decided to get closer to 18 and put the container near her. "I'll just leave it here."

Immediately after Trunks finish talking 18 knocked the container away from her causing the container to smash against the wall staining it with food.

Trunks expected this to happen. He tried to put a hand on 18 but she knocked it away.

Trunks knew that if he was going to reform 18 he must get her to speak to him. "Hey 18 why won't you talk to me." He asked her. He already knew the answer but he wanted to try to get her to talk.

It was a failed attempt since all 18 did was throw a pillow at Trunks. After a few more failed attempts to get her to talk Trunks gave for the night and went home.

"I'm guessing it didn't went well." Bulma taunted Trunks

"Whatever" Trunks said to his mother's remark as he passed by her.

"You can say whatever you want but in the end I was right" Bulma said

For the next week Trunks received the same results from 18.

After 7 days of failure Trunks had enough. When he went to 18 and got the same treatment as always he thought of something. What'll his father do in this situation?

_**(In an alternate's universe)**_

"B**** IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME NOW I AM GOING TO LITTERALLY BLOW YOU UP! INFACT I'M GONNA!" Vegeta shouted as he charged up a Ki blast in SSJ2 form

_**(Back to trunks)**_

Trunks shakes his head. He wasn't going to that but he did get an idea from it. He turned into his full powered super saiyan and pretends to charge a Ki attack. "18 you know I can destroy you at any time right. Unless you want to be blown up you better answer my question that I asked you a week ago." He demanded

After a week of being ignored 18 finally turned around and showed her face to Trunks. She had an angry face on and telling by her eyes she was crying. There was still some tears in her eyes. She got up and walked at a fast pace towards Trunks. Before Trunks can react 18 slaps him across the face.

"You wanna know why I not talking to you? Let me answer that with another question. Why did you kill my brother but let me live?!" 18 demandingly asked

"I let you live for because you can change." Trunks said

"What's that supposed to mean?" 18 questioned

"Unlike your brother you don't seek only destruction." Trunks explains

"What do you mean? We both like to destroy things for fun" she said

"Correction he liked to destroy things for fun. You care about other things. You mostly destroy things because your brother was doing it so you wanted to join in on his fun since he was your brother." Trunks responded with.

"So we both still destroyed things. Why not just kill us both? Before you said you wanted to kill us both. Now you're letting me live. "She said in confusion

"Look you know Goku the person you wanted to kill. Well he would never just kill someone. He'll try to get them to change. Since the last time we met before I killed your brother and all I went somewhere where I got to meet him. I learned a lot from him and became wiser. I realize that we can't kill everyone we want to. Well we can but when they can change we should try to give them another chance, which what I'm giving you now." Trunks told her.

"What if I don't want a second chance? What if I just want to die?" 18 said

"Hey I excepted you to be grateful not being killed" he said

"Grateful." Her voice starts to crack into a sob "You thought I'll be grateful to live while my brother is dead." She starts to break down into a cry.

"Look I know it must to be hard to lose someone but your brother only lived for destruction." Trunks said trying to comfort her moving a little bit closer to her to make sure she doesn't fall down while she's crying.

18 pushes Trunks away from her a little bit then went tows him only to hit him on the chest. She was crying even more now "You f***ing bastard. How could you kill my brother? How would you like it if I kill people important to you?"

"Wait what. You already did. You killed my father, my master, all of my friends (referring to the Z-gang), and half of earth." Trunks remarked

"O-oh I see. Just because your friends got killed, you decide to kill someone else's brother." 18 said. She was still crying but she was mad too.

"This isn't even making sense anymore!" Trunks said

"I mean even though I killed your friends I didn't brag about it like you did!" 18 yelled

"Yes you did! You posted it all over androidbook and androidtwitter." Trunks showed 18 his phone

_**(Trunks' phone)**_

_**Androidbook**_

**Android 18**

I love to brag about killing people.** 5+ .**

**Android 18**

Haha I just beat up some purpled hair guy crying about his dead father **7+ .**

**Android 18**

Tag teamed some one-armed saiyan and killed him. #beat Frieza to it 9+ .

**Android 18**

Killing a green thing, a three eyed human, a baldy, a scarred face guy, and a fatty was too easy. 8+ .

**Android 18**

Lol killed some guy's father who can turn blond. **11**+ .

_**(Back to Trunks)**_

"Huh I shouldn't have post that" 18 said "But any ways you still don't have a right (her voice starts to crack into a cry again) to kill my brother."

Trunks just doesn't know what to do. He's just standing there.

18 push him as hard as she could (which didn't do much) and screamed at him "GET OUT! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She then went over to her bed and laid down facing the opposite way.

Trunks stared at 18 for a minute. He can still hear her cries. Then he left the house with a smile on his face. When he returned home Bulma saw the grin on Trunks face. She was drinking some warm milk that was for some reason on the counter when she went by.

"What got you in such a good mood?" Bulma asked her son drinking some milk

"18 is a wreck." Trunks happily replied.

"And that's good how? I mean I'm happy about it but I'm not sure that's reforming. Hey you want some warm milk?" Bulma said

"Yes thank you" he said as he grab a cup of warm milk from her mother. "Anyways if she's a wreck that means she have emotions, And if she has emotions that mean those emotions can change her, so if she can change then I can reform her. So I just hit the first step." He drinks some milk.

"Ok if you feel say so. Good night" Bulma said as she waved him good night and went to bed.

Trunks felt tired too. He dragged his feet to his room after saying "night" to his mom. He jumped on bed and closed his eyes. He thought to himself "At least I finally got some progress I think. But this is just the first step in repairing a broken soul."

In a bush near by the house 18 live in was a big green monster. He silently said to himself "Good they drank the milk. Now there'll be no interference between me and 18."

_**((End))**_

**(Can you guess who's in the bushes? Anyways favorite, follow, and review to tell me how you feel.)**


	2. FlashbackCell's appearance

_**Chapter 2**_

**Protect 18**

**((Oh guys FYI this story starts right after Trunks kills 17 not cell))**

From the bushes near the house 18 lives in emerge a green monster with a long tail. He slowly walks to the door.

_**(Back inside the house)**_

18 was still lying on the bed crying. She still remember that faithful day when Trunks came back and killed her brother.

_**(Wherever 18 and 17 were that day) **_

18 was blasting a bunch of building even though everyone there was died.

"Don't you think we should get going to the next city? Everyone here is died, it's kinda boring. I wish that Goku was still alive. I wanted to see his power." 17 said to his sister

18 doesn't respond to him.

"Are you still mad at me about blowing that one shoe shop?" 17 rolled his eyes.

"No it's not that. It's everything with you. You always blow up everything I love. Every mall, every shop, every jewelry store, every cute boy who think I'm hot-"18 shouted back at her brother.

"Hey I didn't like the way they looked at you." 17 said

"Whatever just stay out of my life." 18 continued to blow up building

"Hpm. Women." 17 silently said to himself

"I heard that" 18 said

Trunks then appeared in front of them.

"Oh great now this guy is here." 18 said

"Well if you're going to bitch about it then why don't you just kill him." 17 told his sister

18 grinned and said "I will. Just don't get in my way I want him all to myself. Shut up! (She said because she knew her brother was snickering.) Anyways kid you came at the right time I've been in a bad mood all day."

"Really I just thought you were on your period, like always." 17 remarked

18 blushed at her brother's remark. She shouted back "17 I swear, if you don't shut up I'm going to blow you up!"

"Yea sure you will. As if I'm going to blow up today. The day I blow up is the day some purple haired guy just time traveled back here." 17 said

Trunks just looked at them.

"I hope that day will come soon. I won't even shred a tear." 18 said

She then look back at Trunks and notice the very strange look on his face. She blush a little bit realizing how wrong her conversation with her brother was.

"Anyways get ready to fight" 18 then charges at Trunks.

Trunks then turned to his ascended super saiyan form and effortlessly back hands her away.

As 18 slid by 17, 17 said "I think you might need some help"

"Shut it!" 18 said

After some arguing with 17 they both decided to tag team Trunks. As they both charge at him, Trunks (in his new super saiyan form) was much faster than he was before. He move in hyper speed in between them and separated them using his Ki. 18 was the first one to recover from the attack. She immediately charged at Trunks again and tried to punch but was easily blocked. Trunks then knee jabs her in her stomach and kicks her to a nearby building causing the building to collapse on her. 17 then rushed Trunks for a sweep kick, but Trunks jump over it. 17 was prepare for Trunks to dodge because he immediately fired a Ki blast at him at close-range. Trunks reflected it back at 17 blowing him away (he's not dead). 17 wiped some blood from his mouth. Just then 18 blasted her way out of the rubble she was in.

"Now I'm mad!" 18 said as she dash at Trunks

At the same time 17 decided to use an elbow charge at Trunks. They were coming at Trunks from both sides, 17 on his left and 18 on his right. He use his left leg to block 17's charge, then he use his right arm to catch a kick 18 threw at him. 17 and 18 was shocked that Trunks blocked both of their attacks. Trunks grinned at both of them. He use his left hand to punch 17 which send 17 flying for miles. He then slams 18 onto his right knee. 17 was far away and 18 is on the ground. 18 was rolling around on the ground in pain after being slammed on Trunks' knee. She struggled to get back up.

"Stay down 18. I clearly outmatch both of you." Trunks said to her

"Why do you care?" 18 said as she got up off the ground.

"I just don't feel the need that I have to kill you." Trunks told her

"Ha! Funny last time we meet you were obsess with trying to kill us, but now you don't want to kill me. Maybe you want a little kiss from me." 18 remarked

"I'll consider this as paying back a favor." Trunks said

18 looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb. I know that the last time we met when 17 wanted to finish me off you stopped him saying you wanted to do it. But you purposely made sure the blast wouldn't kill me, but just enough to knock me out so 17 can't sense me anymore and come after me." Trunks said

18 smiled "Heh! So you finally found out. I only let you live because I thought you looked cute and I got tired of 17 killing everyone we met so I decided to let you live. But I'm starting to regret that decision now."

She then tried to side kick Trunks' ribs but he grabbed her leg. He pulls her a little bit closer to her and said "Don't regret it. You're decision just saved the world from you guys."

18 got a little bit mad "Shut up!" she said as she finally landed a punch on Trunks' face. She then realize that her punch did nothing to Trunks.

Trunks smirked at her before kneeing her stomach and slamming her head into the ground. When she got up she threw a barrage of punches and kicks at Trunks only to have Trunks block or dodge every single one of them.

After Trunks caught one of 18's punches he smiled at her and said "Nice try. Now it's my turn." He then gave his own version of a barrage of punches and kicks to 18. 18 was to slow to block any of them and fell to the floor in pain. Trunks then picked her up by her hair. "Time for some payback." He said. He then punch 18's gut so hard that it looked like Trunks almost punched through her. 18 spat up a lot of blood. "I learned a bunch of moves since the last time we've met. Some you'll remember like this." He throws 18 high into the air "This is for Piccolo!" a blast then came out of his mouth hitting 18 in the air causing a large amount of smoke to come out. 18 slowly emerged from the cloud of smoke falling to the ground, cloths torn up. Trunks took a weird stance where made one hand a fist and cupped it with his other hand, holding it below his waist. "And this is for Tien. Volleyball fist let's go!" Just before 18 can hit the ground Trunks slid on the ground and knocks her back up with one hand. As 18 was falling back to the ground again Trunks appeared right below her landing spot and pushed upwards hitting 18 back high into the air. Before 18 can begin to fall back down Trunks was right above her, his right hand was half clutched high in the air. "SPIKE!" He shouted as he brought his clutched hand down onto 18's stomach causing her to crashing into the ground. The ground cracked as she landed. Trunks then points his index finger upwards and began charging energy in it. "This is also for Chiaotzu. SUPER DODON BLAST!" as he pointed his index finger at 18 a giant blast come out hitting the already down 18. But as the smoke from the blast cleared 18 was still there laying on her back. Trunks was purposely holding back just enough to make sure she stilled lived because he wasn't done with her yet. Trunks charged down to where 18 was.

18 had just opened her eyes when she saw that Trunks was right in front of her. When Trunks did some movement with his hands 18 closed her eyes not wanting to look at what Trunks was going to do to her. But after a few seconds she notice that nothing happened and reopened her eyes. What she saw was Trunks using his left hand to hold back his hair on his forehead and his right hand was spread out with his middle finger and ring finger pointing to his forehead.

Trunks smirked and said "Don't forget about Krillin. Solar…Flare"

18 was then blinded by a blinding light unable to see. She screaked in pain as she was blinded. She rolled over onto her two arms.

Trunks (who was standing right next to 18) smiling over the android in pain. He then put his two hands over his forehead crossing each other. "And this is for what you did to Gohan. MASAKOHA!" Then fired the blast at pretty much point blank range. There was a huge cry coming from the area 18 was at as rays of light came out of the cracks.

Just then 17 have finally got back to where the fight was after being knocked far away from Trunks. At the sight of the explosion and 18's cries he thought Trunks had killed her. But as the smoke cleared 18 was since on the ground badly beaten.

"You like that, I call it The Ultimate Combination V1. " Trunks said as he looked down on 18.

18 wasn't moving. She was too badly damage from Trunks' combination too even move. She had enough trouble just keeping her eyes open.

17 floated down to where Trunks was. "You rat bastard how dare you do that to my sister." 17 growled at him.

"Oh so you actually care for something. What a surprise." Trunks remarked

17 got angry at that remark "I'm going to make you eat those words for dinner!" he said as he dashed preparing to give him a barrage of punches and kicks.

18 who is just barely able to see recognize the tactic Trunks was using. It was the same one he used on her. He was going to let 17 have his moment by letting him repeatedly punch and kick him only to let h17 find out that it had no effect on him. Then he'll finish him. She wanted to tell his brother to watch out but she was too weak to warn him. She could only watch what Trunks was going to do to her brother.

Just as 18 predicted 17 gave Trunks a barrage of punches and kicks only to find out that it didn't have any effect on him.

17 was shocked to know that his attacks had no effects. After receiving a barrage from Trunk 17 was barely standing.

"How does it feel 17 to be rendered helpless against an opponent?" Trunks mock him

"Shut up." 17 weakly replied.

"Bet you're not feeling so good are you. Remember that feeling, that's how my father and all of our friends felt when you killed them." Trunks was now clutching his fist

"Shut up." 17 said a little louder

"Now it's time for you to pay." Trunks continued

"Shut up!" 17 slightly yelled

"I'm going to send you straight to hell!" Trunks yelled powering up a little bit

"I said SHUT UP!" 17 screamed as he charged at Trunks with his remaining strength.

"I'm going to give you a blast from the past! ULTIMATE COMBINATION V2!" Trunks shouted as he charged at 17.

17 tried to punch Trunks in the face but Trunks ducked under the attack "You fool!" he said and counters with a punch to the stomach. "This is for my father!" Trunks then then roundhouse kick him and throws another punch to 17's back, at contact 17 spat up blood. Trunks then flips upside down in the air and charge up an energy wave. "Take this Atomic Blast!" firing the blast at 17 sending him high into the air. Trunks then hold out his hand to create an energy ball. "And this is for Yamcha Spirit Ball!" He throws it at 17.

17 excepted it to explode on contact but when the ball made contact with his face it didn't explode. Instead it felt like someone had just punched him in the jaw.

Trunks was controlling the ball and made the ball come back around hitting 17 again in the ribs. After another 17 hits with the ball Trunks made the ball come down on 17's stomach exploding on contact sending him straight to the ground. Trunks then dash to the spot 17 was going to land. 17 heard a wolf howl as said something "Wolf Fang Fist!" Trunks said launching a combo of clawing and punches. He then used a double palm strike to launch 17 away. 17 somehow got his body to land on his two feet. Trunks lifted his hand and began to form a Ki blast in the shape of a small disk. "Here's a gift from Krillin Destructo Disk!" he threw the disk aiming at 17. The disk went from vertical to horizontal the closer it got to 17. 17 slightly manages to move his weaken body slightly to his left to try to dodge but the result of it wasn't what he excepted. The disk didn't cut him in half but it did cut off his right arm. Trunks was feeling really good right now being able to make his father's and friend's killers his play toys. Not finish Trunks put his right middle finger and index finger to his forehead. "And this is for my master Gohan. The move he learned from his master. SPECIAL BEAM CANON!" He shouted as he fired the beam straight at 17. 17 was unable to move and took the hit straight to his stomach. It pierce through him in an instant leaving a giant hole in his gut. "Now to finish this." Trunks said as he put his two hands together and charge a KAMEHAMEHA wave.

17 was in too much pain to even move from the spot he was standing on. He was pretty much wishing for a quicker death.

"Hey 17 didn't you saw you wanted to see Goku's power. Well let me show you one of his moves." Trunks said almost done charging his attack.

18 after resting for a very few minutes mange to crawl towards Trunks.

"KAAAAAAAAA…..MMEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Trunks began.

18 finally manage to get to Trunks' leg. She grabbed it holding on as tight as she could. "Please stop it." She begged him

Trunks didn't stop. "HHHAAAA…"

"I beg you!" 18 pleaded

"MMEEEEEEEE…." Trunks still continued.

"DON'T!" She begged one more time with tears in her eyes.

Trunks gave her a look that said _Sorry It Must Be Done. "HHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" _he shouted as he fired the blast at the near-death android.

17 screamed loudly before the blast hit him, blowing him into pieces that scattered everywhere. The only things left of him that you can recognize as him was his orange handkerchief and the arm that was cut off.

18's mind was scattered. She felt as if something inside her snapped. She broke down (Even though she was already on the ground) crying in defeat.

"Just kill me already." She painfully said to herself out loud

"Why?" Trunks asked

"You bastard you killed my brother." She cried

"I'm sorry but it had to be done- wait are you actually caring for someone as in you're having human emotions?" Trunks questioned

"Yes why?" She manage to say in a very crying tone.

"Interesting." Trunks said. He then teleported behind 18 and chopped her at the back of her head.

18 closed her eyes as she fell unconscious.

**(That's 18 can remember)**

She heard a crashing sound coming from her door. As she looked towards the door she saw a giant green grass hopper thing.

"What are you?" 18 shuttered. For some reason she felt a lot of energy coming from this thing.

"I'm cell, I'm one of 's creations and I need to absorb you to become the perfect being." Cell said

"Well…that was very straight forward of you. Aren't you going to try to trick me or something?"18 ask

"Nope. I'm just going to beat you up then absorb you." Cell told her as he charge at her

18 wanted to fight back but the emotional stress of losing her brother was still hanging on to her. She felt as if it's her fault that her brother got killed. She thought that is she was stronger she could have saved her brother. The thought hold her back as she tried to defend herself from cell.

18 was just barely dodging cell punches. A few even hit her. 18 threw a kick at cell's head and it made contact but by the expression of cell's face it had no effect on him. Cell grabbed her leg and pulled her in close to him so he could get a clear shot at 18's gut. He continue his assault with a knee to face followed by a jab to the ribs and an elbow on the back of the neck. As 18 was falling to ground from Cell's elbow to the back of the neck, Cell expanded his tail and attack 18 with it. 18 manages to dodge it at the last second but some of her cloths of ripped in the process. Cell made another attempt to capture 18 with his tail but miss again ripping of another piece of her clothes off. After a few more attempts of getting 18 and missing he decide to try a different tactic.

Cell sweep kicked 18 then punches her towards the wall. He then sends his tail over 18's head. 18 stick one of her hands upwards to try to stop Cell's tail from engulfing her but it was a futile attempt as Cell's tail expended over her arm and head.

18's head was completely absorb by Cell's tail. She couldn't breathe or scream inside of Cell's tail. It was really tight inside of the tail that 18 could not even move her hand that was also inside of Cell's tail. She tried to kick Cell but she couldn't see where to kick. Cell's tail muscles began absorbing 18's body. Cell had already absorb 18's upper-body when suddenly Cell starts to feel a burning sensation inside of his tail. At first Cell tried to bear it and continue to absorb 18's body but after a while the burning got worst and hotter. He was eventually forced to let go when an explosion happened in his tail blowing off the connection of him and 18. Cell looked at the part where his tail blow up at and notice something. It turns out 18 was firing Ki blasts inside of his tail with the hand she used to try to stop his tail before. 18 broke out of the piece of tail that was covering. Cell got mad, even though he could regenerate his tail it still piss him off. He got so pissed that he grab 18 by the neck and started punching her face. 18 got away by doing a backflip kick to Cell's face. 18 tried to fire a Ki blast at Cell but he grabbed both of her hands and held them up above her head. He then proceeded to repeatedly punching her gut. 18 shrieked in pain with every blow Cell gave her.

Cell was just buying time so that his tail. Once his tail grew back he kicked her in the gut and elbow dropped her head. He then aim his tail at 18 without expanding it, He wanted to wait until his tail was close enough to 18 before he expands it so she won't be able to fire Ki blasts in it like before. 18 was laying on the ground in agony, too weak to move.

"Damn it!" She said to herself "This is just like the time 17 was kill. I was too weak to do anything just like I am now. Why am I useless? I mean really it seems like everyone got stronger than me in a few short hours. Seriously because about a few hours ago I was one of the two strongest people on earth, now I'm getting my ass kicked every five minutes here."

Cell shoots his unexpanded tail at 18. 18 closed her eyes so she won't have to see what was going to happen to her.

There a splashing sound of somewhat.

18 opened her eyes to find out that she haven't been absorbed yet. Instead she saw Trunks standing in front of her in his ascended super saiyan form. Cell's unexpanded tail had stabbed his shoulder like a needle.

Cell was surprise to see Trunks awake in front of him. "Wha- Ho- how are you here? I put a bunch of Ambien ((sleeping pills)) in that cup of warm milk in your house. I thought your mother gave some to you." Cell said

"I did drank some but it didn't had too much effect on me. It made me a bit sleepy but then I was awaken by the noise you guys were making." Trunks replied as he grabbed Cell's tail rip it out of his shoulder. He then looks back at 18 "Hey you ok?" he asked

18 shook her head yes.

Trunks grinned and turned his attention to Cell. "I'm guessing that you can see how I'm much stronger then you." He said as he did one of his father's favorite moves. The Bang Attack. He pointed his finger at him as if he had a gun like what a child does and said "Bang." A red Ki blast came out of it blasting cell out of the house through the door he broke down.

Trunks stepped out of the house "You know Cell I've been waiting for you to come out for a while now." Trunks said "Now I can finish you."

"Heh let's see if you can. Once I reach my perfect form I'll destroy all hahahahah!" Cell laughed

"Yea about that I already killed 17, so yea that's gonna happen. Also don't even think about stealing my time machine to travel back in time to try again." Trunks said "Oh and one more thing don't even try to trick me into letting you absorb 18 and taking my time machine."

Cell was shock. Trunks knew his entire plan and plan back-up plan. It was like he had some kind of machine that lets him go to a different dimension so he saw what Cell would do. Oh wait he does. "Well I'm still going to try to do that." Cell stupidly said

"No, I just said your entire plan and know what to do to stop you, why would you still try it. I mean even if I let you take my time machine you will just end up getting killed." Trunks told him

"S-so" Cell said

"So!? I mean really just kill yourself. I already killed 17, if you absorb 18 I can still kill you, if you travel to another time you'll get killed like what happened to another cell, and if you absorb 18 and travel back in time you'll just end up losing the power you got from 18 since you had to revert yourself into your lava state and you'll die just like what happened to another cell. So just kill yourself already!" Trunks said

"I would if I could but I'll just regenerate" Cell said

"You have a sad life." Trunks said

"Shut up!" Cell said as he dashed to Trunks' head trying to punch it.

Trunks ducked right under him and double punched his body. While Cell was stunned in the air Trunks charge a Heat Dome Attack. "The nightmare is over Cell die!" He shouted as he fired it at point-blank range.

Cell was completely obliterated by the blast. Not even a cell lived from it.

Trunks calmed himself by reverting into his normal form. For some reason he's starting to remember the day he brought 18 home.

_**(Right after Trunks knocked out 18)**_

Trunks picked up 18 and flew home. As he entered the house he was greeted by his mother.

"Trunks is that you? Did you kill the andriods ye- OH MY KAMI WHAT SHE DOING HERE!" Bulma screamed as she saw Trunks holding a knocked out 18 in his hands

Trunks was in his normal state and he was tired. "Mom, I'll answer all your questions later but right now I'm tired as hell." He said

"Why?" Bulma asked

"Well lets just say I used a strong combination of attacks twice in a row. I'm lucky I didn't use full force or else I won't even be able to make it home." Trunks answer as he walked slowly to his room.

When he got to his room he threw 18 on the bed and collapse next to her. He was tired. He shouldn't use those combination lightly or else it'll leave him wide open for an attack right after. He slowly fell asleep.

_**((End of flash back))**_

Trunks thought to himself "You know I think those combinations are a bit overkill. Oh well" He went back inside to a badly injured 18 on the floor.

He took off his jacket and handed it her. "Here you're going to need this" He said

"Why?" She asked

Trunks gave her a look that said look at yourself.

18 looked down on her body and saw something embarrassing. When she was dodging Cell's attack her cloths got ripped off piece by piece. All that was left on her was a little bit of her shirt, the very top of her pants, and her undergarments.

18's face turned reddish-pink at the sight. "You jerk! Where do you think you're looking at!" she said as she kicked Trunks in the eyes to stop him from seeing her.

"Why did you think I gave you the jacket for?" Trunks tried to tell her

_**((End))**_

_**((So what do you think? Do you like the Ultimate combination idea? In case you're wondering using the combination takes up a lot of energy so Trunks can't use it lightly. Also the reason Trunks took 18 to his room when he was tired was because if he left 18 alone Cell would have absorbed her while she was knocked out. Also I know it's stupid that Cell would use warm milk to put Trunks asleep was stupid but I couldn't think of anything else lol. one more thing if you're wondering how 18 escape from cell's tail the first time. Pretty much when she tick her arm out to stop the tail the tail expanded and went over it. but the hand was still in position to fire a Ki blast which caused Cell's tail to explode from the inside. This chapter was really long for me. Well anyways favorite, follow, and review to tell me what you think see ya next time.))**_


End file.
